Transmission lines are used in a variety of industries to convey different types of media, such as electricity, light, and fluid, from one location to another. To enable a transmission line to connect to another device, a connector is typically provided on one or both ends of the transmission line with a complementary connector provided on the device to which the transmission line is to connect. Mating the connector on the end of the transmission line with the complementary connector on the device can establish an unbroken pathway for conveying a media between the transmission line and the device.
While a connector on a transmission line provides a convenient mechanism for mating the transmission line with various devices, the connector can also provide an access point through which environmental contaminants can enter the transmission line. For example, dust, debris, bacteria, or other environmental contaminants may enter the transmission line at the junction between the connector and the complementary connector on the device, for example, when the two components are unattached and exposed to the environment.
Although environmental contaminants may not be a problem in some applications, in other applications, environmental contaminants may render a transmission line or a connector on a transmission line unsuitable for use. For example, if an optical connector on an optical transmission line is exposed to even small particles of dust, the dust particles can damage or completely block light transmission through the connector. As another example, if an electrical connector on an electrical transmission line is exposed to moisture, the moisture may corrode the electrical connector and block electricity transmission through the connector. Accordingly, ensuring that a connection between a transmission line connector and a complementary connector on a device is blocked from exposure to environmental contaminants may be useful to ensure safe and efficient operation of the transmission line.